Agricultural harvesters, to which this invention relates, have a header unit connected to the front end of a conveying unit whose downstream or rear end is connected to a processing unit. The crop receiving platform, or header unit, has a discharge doorway pivotally supported on a pivot frame of the conveying unit. The conveying unit includes an inclined, endless chain conveyor, which forms a conveying gap with the floor of the conveying unit, and the conveying unit is pivotally connected at its rear end to the harvester on a transverse pivot axis so that its front end can be raised and lowered, along with the attached header unit, to adjust the working height of the header unit.
The harvested material is transported in the conveying gap between the floor of the conveying unit and the bottom strand of the conveying chains of the conveyor whereby the conveying flights of the conveying chains deliver the harvested material to the downstream processing means by positive and frictional propulsion.
In order to achieve problem-free transport of the harvested material, the conveyor chain shaft nearest the header unit must be arranged as close as possible to a transverse intake auger in the header unit so that the conveying flights on the conveying chains are just short of touching the intake auger.
This arrangement works satisfactorily if the pivot angle of the header unit relative to the conveying unit remains relatively small as compensations are made for unevenness of the ground. In the case of hillside combines, larger pivot angles can occur leading to a collision of conveying chains or conveying flights with the header unit discharge doorway, thereby causing damage.